A wide variety of content is available to users for access electronically. This content may include television programming, eBooks, music, movies, games, and so forth. The content may be delivered using broadcast, cable, satellite, Internet, playback by streaming or retrieved from a local media device such as a digital versatile disk (“DVD”), compact disc (“CD”), flash memory, hard disk drive, and so forth. Users may consume this content by watching, listening, reading, playing, and so forth.
Certain implementations will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying drawings, in which various implementations and/or aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout.